Movie Night
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Sherlock and the Crew watch the ring. The Idea came from my poll on what to write for Lestrade's 50th birthday although this turned into a fic of its own. Rated T for swearing and horror. Implied John/Sarah and Sherlock/Molly. Read, review and enjoy!


The case was boring and simple. I solved it in minutes and the murder was sent down in the same hour. Just an idiot getting drunk and carried away with the horror theme of his party. Dull, really. I was just about to leave the crime sscene when that moron, Anderson tried to scare me by wearing a hockey mask. Putting it lightly, Anderson uncovered face scared me more. John, on the other hand, screamed like a little girl. My respect for the ex army doctor-and I stress that fact very strongly- sank down a notch. Anderson pouted (So childish. You wouldn't catch me doing that. Not ever) as he ripped the mask away.

"Oh. I've finally found something the freak doesn't instantly understand." he hissed.

"Excuse me everyone, but I'm going to leave until Anderson starts to make some logical sense. I probably won't see you until the Apolclypse." Lestrade sniggered as I headed for the door.

"Are you too scared then, freak?" Sally taunted. I whipped round to face her.

"Why am I suddenly labelled a coward just because I don't understand a refrence that I can guarrante is completely idiotic?"

"Horror films are not idiotic, Sherlock." John replied. "They're well crafted, mysterious and well, scary."

"Oh wow. You all like watching films that make you scream. I hope you don't mind if I pass on this one, seeing as it is pointless..."

"So I'm guessing you've never seen The Ring."

"Nope." Everyone gasped at my reaction. I suddenly felt very stupid, a sensation I hated.

"Why don't we watch it together? You, Me, Sally, John and Gabe. 9 o'clock tonight. Your place. I'll bring the film."

"I don't think your wife will be pleased to see you hanging around with a 'work college', do you? Or is she out of town? Were you to planning to spend the night together anyway?"

The atmosphere went cold. Anderson and Donavon glared at me. I grinned cooly back.

"Can my girlfriend come? She loves horror. Film or tape?" John asked to break the tension.

"Both. Film first. Let's see how much he can stand."

"Alright. Anyone else?" Sally took down the names of the people who were attending the 'scare-fest' as she so titled it.

"How about that morgue assistant you always haggle, Sherlock? She's so timid. It'll be hilarious. And if you can't watch you have to take her on a date." Lestrade goaded.

By this point I was seriously considering closing my eyes throughout the entire film. I had been trying to ask Molly out for weeks but I had been so harsh to her in the past, I didn't think she would be interested anymore.

"Ok. See you at nine."

...

9 o'clock rolled around faster then I thought it would. John went out to pick up Molly from Sarah's (the pair were good friends from Saint Bart's) and some beer, cola and various flavours of popcorn. I stared in wonder as John placed the bowl into the microwave (Cooking seed! Who'd have guessed?) and turned the setting on. Unfortunatly, I burnt my tounge on my first piece and had to drink some Pepsi to cool off as the others giggled. Thank God that Anderson wasn't there. He came five minutes late with Donavon in one arm and two videos in the other. Lestrade came in behind them. As soon as everyone was comfortable, we filled with the tempremental video player that Mrs Hudson had lent us (John and I only watch DVD's) and jammed the movie into the socket.

...

Being truthful, I have to admit the film was slightly scary. Molly was jumping and screaming at every acceptable moment and at the end of the film she had her arms wrapped around my waist (I'm not meaning to sound childish here but SCORE!) and her pretty face nestled in the crook between my neck and my left shoulder. Anderson crawled over to the video player and slotted in the 'cursed tape'. A string of strange images assulted my vision. They related to the story and made Molly grip me harder. The tape ended and John turned on the light. Everyone stood up and stretched, talking about the film. Suddenly there was a ringing sound. At first I thought it was my imagination but the room fell silent as they all heard the dreaded noise. Anderson screamed and everyone except for me dived behind the sofa, popcorn exploding everywhere as they knocked over the coffee table. The phone kept ringing. Heart hammering against my chest, I stammered,

"I'll get it."

I hoped they wouldn't be my last words as I stumbled towards the phone. My palms were sweaty and I bit my lip. _It's just a film. Just a silly old film._ I thought to myself but as I picked up the phone I couldn't be sure.

"H...h...hello?" I fought to keep the terror out of my voice.

"Seven Days." A cold female voice whispered in my ear. I felt my knees knock toghether and my brain turned to mush. But when I strained my hearing, a small male chuckle made itself known to me. I knew that cold mirthful (if that is a word) chuckle anywhere.

"MYCROFT?"

There was a jostling on the end of the line as Mycroft securtary handed my brother the phone.

"I'm sorry, little brother, but it was just too easy. You should have seen the look on your face." He burst into laughter at that point.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER PRICK!" I shouted down the phone. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Mycroft appeared to restrain himself as he uttered the final words of our conversation.

"Goodbye, little brother. Oh, and Sherlock?" he grabbed my attention one last time. "One of your friends may need to clean up a little bit." He hung up and when I turned around, phone still in hand, I saw the urine stain on Anderson's black trousers. Molly ran over, grabbed my face and snogged the living daylights out of me. She tasted and felt 100 times better than I thought she would. I melted into her embrace and was serenaded by the wolf whistles from Lestrade and Donavon. Anderson shuffled into the bathroom and John had to lend him a pair of jeans because his other trousers were so sopping wet. I sat down, grabbing the remote.

"It's only twenty past 10. Let's watch another film. But no horror."

Everyone agreed and we all settled down to watch Bruce Almighty.


End file.
